


To Call You Kadan

by pocketsfullofstones



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Arishawke, F/M, I'm running out of tags really fast help me, Maker bless you geeks, Minor Time Travel, Qunari love, Whatever just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofstones/pseuds/pocketsfullofstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifted to hawkeward because hot damn that's an awesome username. Saskia Hawke tries to heal the Arishok after their duel to the death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Call You Kadan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/gifts).



The ox-man was slowly wheezing to his death, and not one of his people rushed to help him. His grey skin was decorated with his blood; it was red, just like any human or elf or dwarf. In the end, it was Hawke who ran to him.

Her hands were lit up brightly by her healing spell as she pressed them on the gash in his chest. The Arishok struggled against her, his large clawed hands grabbing her by the waist in an attempt to throw her from his own body. But he could not muster the strength.

Tears were streaming down her face, something he could not understand. Yes, the Qunari had the capability and all the equipment to cry, but they did not allow their emotions to show on their face; such was a sign of weakness.

“Stop”, he commanded, but Saskia Hawke did not listen to him. He grabbed her wrist, and only then did she look up at his face. “Let me die.”

“I can’t... I won’t.”

“Why?” his raspy voice asked.

“Because I can’t imagine a world without you there to argue with me”, Saskia said softly. “You challenged me, made me question my decisions and the motives behind them. You’re an annoying, overly-aggressive pain in the arse, but...I need to argue with you to prove to myself what I’m doing is right.”

He chuckled, and for the first time, Hawke saw a smile spread on his face. “That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard. You Bas are out of your heads...there is no purpose in questioning yourself.”

She shook her head, laughing. “And to me, your stubborn roles prove your lives useless. For a human, choice, loss, love...these are the things that prove we are alive.”

“This will prove to be a useless argument, Venak hol.”

“Hey!” Hawke exclaimed in insult. “My cousin taught me a bit of Qunlat, you know. And if anything, _you_ are the wearying one.” She smiled, and looked down at her hand that still lay on his chest. “It’s too late, isn’t it?” she asked, smile fading.

“I am” he coughed, “beyond repair, it seems.”

She brought one of his hands to her cheek. “Tell me, if I could go back...If I could change all of this, what should I say?”

“What you suggest is—“

“Just...enlighten me.”

“I cannot.” The sentence ended in a fit of coughing, and the Arishok moved slowly to rest his head on the stairs.

Hawke sighed, and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. “Then I must try on my own. Panahedan, Kadan, and may you know peace.”

She got up, and ignored the judging looks that came from her companions. A spell she promised to use only in emergencies, Turn Back Time, lit in her hands.

"So it was not the dwarf that stole from us..."

Hawke was suffering from head rush and did not hear him. Tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Hawke? Are you alright?" Anders asked.

"I'm fine", she said, voice breaking. "May I have a private audience with you, Arishok?"

He frowned, but waved his fellow Qunari away. Hawkes companions left as well, confused looks on their faces.

"I know we don't often see eye-to-eye..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me ideas....I'm begging you...*dries tears with empty Word documents*


End file.
